WanderLust - the story of a common girl, and the God Loki
by ChiaraAlh
Summary: A story about Melrose, a 23 year old girl who has this strong desire to discover the world. Little did she know what was awaiting for her in her journey. A story about love, lust, passion, anger, fear, sadness. It's everywhere. Please tell me what you think about it, and don't ever hesitate to make a review or talk to me! I hope you enjoy it. So...shall we start? *Don't own Loki
1. Journey to new Worlds

_Melrose POV_

So, where should I start? I guess from the beginning should be all right. Let's see. I'm from NY, my name is Melrose, I'm 23, and I've got wavy jet-black hair that goes down my back like a waterfall. My eyes are big and hazel, and can absorb absolutely every detail. My skin is pale white, which makes me look "like a ghost" or a "living corpse" (thanks Dad) as some may say. Some say I look as if my skin was made from ice, since I'm almost always very cold. But I like it. I've always been a witty person, clever, I don't say much- but when I do, I speak just to state my point. My friends say that I give the impression that I can have everything I want, and that I always get it my way- standing out from crowds, people opening up from their circle so I can walk through, as if I had the entire world at my feet. Truth is, they couldn't be any more wrong. And it's pathetic. I'm so fucking broken and such a mess; all I do is pull a façade. Sometimes I wonder if they really do know me. I'm a mystery even to myself. But I'll talk about that later.

Anyways…I just graduated and I really don't know what to do with my life- no flash news. I'm considered to be a 'grown up' now, yet I have absolutely no fucking idea where to start from here. Everything then seemed so easy: I went to Uni, studied, got home, did my homework…partied, got drunk, etc., etc. You know, teenage things. But now I am supposed to discover the world from another angle. So I decided to start a road trip- I would go on my own a see the world, learn and nurture my mind.

I've always been the type of girl who loved reading books. I never really felt I belonged here, or anywhere for that matter, I don't know why, so reading was kind of an escape for me- I could enter an entirely different world, be whoever I wanted to be. This… "urge" I have of discovering new worlds, was the reason I got tattooed the word "_Wanderlust_" on my wrist. It amazes me and kind of annoys me when people ask me what that word means. Because, honestly, it means _everything__: discovering, traveling, learning, knowing. _Moving on. Since I have Greek roots, I have it in my blood to just _want _to know about mythology. Well, I happen to have this strange love for one in particular: Norse mythology. Especially when it comes to the brothers Thor and Loki. You know, the God of Thunder and the God of Mischief? It never ceases to amaze me. Everything about them is so startling…it reminds me of Shakespeare. Passionate love, betrayals, the hunger for power, their love-hate relationship, the questioning of their own existence or death, the feeling of not belonging anywhere: Hamlet, Othello, King Lear, Henry V, they all coexisted in these two brothers. Truthfully… that last part of 'not belonging anywhere' also refers to me.

I've always wondered how Asgard would be. One reads so strikingly beautiful things about it, it seems almost impossible that such place actually 'exists' (because it does, right?). I've spent many nights wondering how it would be like to live there. Would I see other planets by just tilting my head up? Would the stars shine brighter? How would the Gods look like? In this shitty city, even if I looked at the sky all I would see were skyscrapers, towering over me and blocking my view.

So here I am now, in Mexico, visiting new cities. I must admit that it is quite different than what I thought, the weather here is fantastic! There are even wonderful beaches everywhere. Especially in Playa del Carmen, where I'm heading to. I haven't got lots of money, my parents just gave me enough for me to start my own journey but that's it. Thankfully it was enough money to support myself for a while and to buy a car…not new or really nice, obviously, but it served its purpose.

_Little did Melrose know what was waiting for her in her journey to discover new worlds… _


	2. Loki and his dark mind

LOKI POV

"No! Who do you think you are? To treat your Oh-so- called "son" like that!?" I yelled to Odin firmly. "_I'm not even your own blood_"

I shot him a serious glance across the table. I had stood up and hit it with my fists without even realising it. I swear that if looks could kill, there would be a lot of deaths in here...or anywhere, actually. I almost broke the table in half just from pure anger. It was running through my veins…_it was all coming again._

The pain, the anger, the misunderstanding…those feelings were never truly gone, but I had made sure not to show them. Ever. I would not give my 'father' such a pleasure. In fact, I never gave anyone such a pleasure of seeing me feel _anything_. I would be cold, like ice. Like I really am, after all. A Jötunn. _A cold hearted monster_

"It's because of this exact attitude that I am sending you to Midgard, Loki. It is always the same thing with you. You mustn't feel so much hatred, son. Look at your brother, how happy he lives now. Down there…you will learn…" stated Odin very calmly. Not even disturbed by my attitude.

"What? What can I possibly learn from those primitive…people…that I do not already know?" I asked in disgust. I _obviously_ pretended I did not hear him call Thor my 'brother'.

"Manners, for a start, Loki" he paused. "And learn what it is like to feel love, learn about loyalty, and_ trust"._ He said the last word slowly, _knowing _it would affect me.

And it did. _Trust_ was something I did not have. And something I could not understand. Try as I may, I will never comprehend how my _brother_ succumbed to that _–_trusting _Midgardians_. He was supposed to be the mighty God of Thunder. But this? How _weak_, how pathetic oh him. I was so much stronger. But of course,_ I_ was never trusted: I was the '_trickster_' after all, wasn't I?

The only thing I knew for sure is that Odin always had the last word. So even if I screamed back in anger, and created chaos all over (like I did a couple of times, I admit, out of fun, and well…because I could) he would always have his way. He was the only one who could actually kick me out of Asgard, and for good. And what would I do down there, in Midgard? Well…I had some things in mind, of course. As soon as he pronounced the word 'Midgard' my devilish mind started working. I _always _have a plan. So then it suddenly clicked.

"Okay, _Odin_. I will do as you say" I said emotionless, just stressing his name, making sure not to call him my 'father'.

He raised his eyebrow, not quite expecting my calm reaction after that outrageous outburst, I think. I saw for the first time during our whole argument that he was actually puzzled. And Odin was never puzzled. I had to act quickly, or else he would find out what was going through my already darkened mind…my thoughts started racing, until I finally came up with something that could be believable.

"I only accept my punishment because I know I deserve it." I said, with a sense of diplomacy, pacing around with my hands on my back. "I cannot and will not defy you anymore".

"Well, I was just starting to think it may not be the best option for you, Loki, I would definitively not like to see any…**disturbance**" He said looking right at me. "But seeing that you are taking this punishment seriously shows you understand how important this is. You may even come back as a new man. Now, come with me". An imperceptible grin crossed my pale face.

And then I just followed him across the golden gates. Now, a razor blade smile crossed my face as I pushed my black hair back.

'_Yes. I would come back as a new man: that would be for sure_._ This will be fun.'_


	3. A midnight visitor

Melrose had finally arrived at the hotel "El Paso" in Playa del Carmen at 3:45 am, where she would be staying for some weeks. She had been driving for _hours_, and her eyelids fell heavily over her eyes. She could barely think straight, but she managed to park the car, take out what seemed to be a 70-kilo suitcase, and finally entered the hotel. A tall woman, with a nice suntan greeted her warmly at the desk. She was way too 'loud' for Melrose´s taste, because well, she was tired and that made her a bit grumpy.

"Melrose Davenant, you said?" asked the receptionist with a strong Spanish accent, which Melrose found fascinating. She just nodded, trying her best not to collapse on the floor. "Your room is Room 101, with a nice view of our beach…just like Mr. Davenant asked for you".

Melrose was astonished. She did not even know her father had planned this for her, and it was such a nice gesture of him, she thought, that it made her smile faintly. And with a small grin, she took the key from the receptionist's hand.

"Thank you…Maria". She answered narrowing her eyes, trying to read her nametag.

"You are very welcome! We hope we can make your stay here enjoyable. If you need anything, just ask" And with a smirk she made her way through the hallways and into the lift. She pushed '1' and laid her back on the lift's mirror, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. As the doors of the lift opened, so did her mouth:

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "This is a huge labyrinth for God's sake!"

After dragging her suitcase through the large corridors –which felt like an eternity- she found her room. She quickly opened the door, eager to drop all of her staff, but the moment she did, she let out a gasp: the first thing she saw was a big wooden balcony, which of course led to the beach. Melrose dropped everything on the floor as soon as she went in, and headed straight out to the balcony.

Her big hazel eyes were absorbing everything: the sky, filled with little shiny dots, all glowing brightly. _Finally she could see the sky in all its splendour_, she thought. There were fluffy clouds here and there, which looked like cotton. At last, she felt she could breathe. The moon shone up high in the sky, lighting up the room like day with its silvery light. Even the vast ocean seemed to be shining because of the moonlight, reflecting a narrow path of silver that led to the shore.

She took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the scent of the ocean and fresh air. A warm breeze caressed her soft skin, as if it were welcoming her. She took out a lighter and lit up a cigarette: her first one since she arrived to Mexico. She was not much of a smoker, but she could not deny that she enjoyed one once in a while. And now, with this silent night and with the calmness of the sea, it seemed like the perfect time to finally unwind. There was no doubt that the beach at night had something magical about it. She took her first drag and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. She opened them as she exhaled, watching the smoke going up in twirls and vanishing in the summer-night air. Melrose felt a kind of peace she had not felt for a long time.

She was staring straight into the horizon, just enjoying the beautiful scenario that she had all for herself, when all of a sudden a bright light made its way through the clouds. It lasted only a few seconds and then it disappeared without leaving any trace. "_What the…_?" she whispered, unable to finish her sentence. Suddenly, she saw something falling from the sky…or was it _someone? _ She rubbed her eyes trying her best to fix her view, smearing her already-faded eyeliner even more. She was extremely tired, after all.

And then she heard a splash in the water. Straight were her stare was fixed at.

"_No, no, no, this isn't happening again, this is not happening, no_" she thought, terrified of the idea. _That_ could not be happening again. Not now that she was alone. She could not let herself "_see_" things that were not there again. She let her body fall to the wooden floor of the balcony and wrapped her arms around her legs, pushing them towards her chest, and started playing nervously with her fishnets. Somehow, she managed to stand up immediately, her black boots making the wood crack beneath her as she paced through the balcony, and stopped to stare at the sea once again. Nothing. _There was nothing._

She took another deep breath and lit up another cigarette out of nervousness. But then, just as she was beginning to get a grip of herself back, a dark figure surrounded by a green flare emerged from the water.

_Melrose's cigarette fell immediately from her hand._


	4. Broken minds think alike

LOKI (POV)

Apparently my magic skills when it came to traveling to other worlds were a bit unpractised, something strange for me, since I was the only one who knew how to travel from a place to another, and knew all about secret passages. Never had I been to Midgard like my brother, so I did not quite know how to go from home to…where I just landed. Of course, I _had _to end up immersed in the middle of the ocean.

This was a total shame for me, and I was sure that Odin was watching me from above having a laugh at my little…'slip'. Never had I been so clumsy. That word did not even _exist_ in my vocabulary, unless I was using it for my brother, of course. I frowned in anger and gritted my teeth. But that was okay, I would come out of the water as the graceful God I am. I made my way to the shore, changing my wet outfit and replacing it with a new one. A green flare surrounded me as I shifted, and there I was: with my jet-black hair perfectly combed backwards and my outfit completely dry. Back again with my slick and perfect look. Yes, impeccable moment to make good use of my magic skills. I smirked boldly tilting my head up, knowing that Odin was still -most surely- looking at me, showing off my powers.

As I started walking through the sand, towards what I thought it was an empty balcony, just meters away from the ocean, I heard something. Imperceptible, but nothing passes me by unnoticed.

I made my way stealthily towards the balcony.

"Stop right there!" said a voice that evidently was filled with an unwanted fear.

I looked up and saw this girl. '_Hmmm' _I thought as I scanned her curiously. _She is wearing something quite similar to me. Leather jacket, leather boots_…a grin crossed my face as my gaze met hers. Suddenly, I felt something strange on my chest, something I had not experienced before. Although I did not know what it was, I certainly did not like it.

"What…who…who the fuck are you!? Where the fuck did you come from?" –said the girl holding something tight in her hands, pointing it right at me. But it certainly was not a threat to me. _Pepper spray_ was written on it. I've never seen a woman swear that much, at least not in Asgard. She was unquestionably a fascinating creature.

"I'm Loki, from Asgard" – I responded proudly. "And it is not wise for a young lady to point…whatever that is, to a God like me."

She looked confused and puzzled, and stared at me for what it seemed an eternity.

"Can I help you in any way, my lady?" – I asked mocking her, going up the stairs to the balcony, where she was, closing the distance between us.

She immediately pointed the pepper spray at me again and sprayed straight to my eyes. My illusion had made its effect. I appeared next to her.

"Hmm, then it's true." –she said calmly, putting the spray into her pocket.

"Enlighten me, please" –I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I know who you are. I was just checking. I knew you would use an illusion of yourself so I wouldn't harm you" – the girl responded with a grin, lighting up a cigarette.

_As if anyone could harm me._

"Your power of deduction astounds me, Midgardian. And may I ask then, who are _you_?"

"Stop with that 'Midgardian' stuff. You make me feel like a freaking alien. My name is Melrose"- she responded looking at me straight into my eyes and exhaling the smoke to my face teasingly. She had the most deep blue eyes I have ever seen…

"Melrose. It is a pleasure to meet you" I held her hand and kissed it sarcastically.

She looked surprised. I could see how her cheeks turned into a pale rose colour. I liked teasing ladies, what can I say?

"Cut the bullshit, Loki"- she said, clearly not falling for it. "You are the trickster. You _love_ playing games. I may not know you but I have read about you. You have a hunger for power. And you clearly think you have power over _me._ Well, guess what? _You don't_" –she smiled while tilting her head on one side.

_That was it._ I never had a Midgardian –let alone a Midgardian woman- defy me. That was enough for me to feel kind of attracted to her. The fighting, the confidence she emitted. It was something I had not seen before in a woman. Only in Syf, but well…she was a goddess and I disliked her for a couple of reasons. But Melrose, she was a simple creature of Earth, yet she emanated power and had evidently a great wit. Her eyes were so magnetic, and there was _something _about her that made her mysterious even to me. I am always one step ahead of _everything and everyone_, so Melrose became my challenge.

"So? The God of Mischief, the 'Silvertounge', got tongue-tied?" she laughed.

"I'm impressed by your wit. That is all" – I said pacing around her, still scanning every inch of her body with a smirk on my face. "Where are we?"

She sighed and threw her cigarette. "Mexico, Playa del Carmen. Came to have a rest and a peace of mind…but this…this is much more interesting." she grinned at me. "The question is, what are YOU doing here"

"Just accepting a punishment from my Father. _I like challenges_, and besides, I think of Midgardians as dull and stupid creatures. Thought it would be fun to come down here and see by myself what all the fuzz is about." I responded, just waiting to see what reaction I could provoke in her. Maybe I could trigger her anger.

But instead of answering fiercely, Melrose kept quiet for a moment, and turned her stare straight into the ocean.

"You are right." –she paused. "People are usually dull and stupid. At least the ones I came across with…."

Her voice trailed off.

She was not aware that I was still looking straight at her. In fact, I had not taken my eyes from hers since we started talking. I was trying to read her, if that was possible. Suddenly, I saw her eyes become like crystal, and even though she was not looking at me I could see a tear materializing in her eye. Apparently she noticed it and rapidly cleaned it. She turned back to me, her makeup smudged all over her face.

Goodness, this girl was a mess. I could feel some sort of connection with her. After all…it was clear that she was broken in _some_ way. _But how…?_

_"_So, Loki- she said recovering her posture- where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know. I am free to do whatever I want and wherever I want." I responded. I had not thought about that.

"Oh… so this is a goodbye, then. It's almost 4 am and I should get some sleep. It was…interesting, meeting you"

I sensed a tone of sadness in her voice. Was it because of _me? Was she actually sad that __**I **__was leaving? _

"No"- I said calmly.

"No what? I need to sleep, for fuck's sake" –she said firmly

"No, this is not a goodbye. I am staying. Here with you, Melrose"-

"Oh, and you just _assume_ that I want you to stay with me? - Her eyebrow raised.

"Yes"- I grinned.

"Well, yeah. Whatever." She said, entering the room.

I followed her in quietly. There was a hint of satisfaction in her voice and a smirk crossed my face.

'_You__ are my new challenge'_ I whispered to myself.


	5. When reality hits you & breaks you

**Melrose POV**

'_Keep calm, you idiot'_ I whispered at my reflection in the bathroom's mirror. I had locked myself in for quite a few minutes now. Not that _that _would be an impediment for…Loki- if that was really who he was, or- _If he was real at all. _I was terrified of going out. I took the pills from my bag and with a cold glass of water gulped them one by one: 1, 2, 3…and 4. Closing my eyes, I tried to get a grip of myself, and tried not to feel I was going insane. The pills should kick in at any moment, to my comfort. I looked at the mirror again but this time in disgust, I was a total mess. I looked like a fucking junkie…anyways. I washed my face getting rid of the smeared eyeliner and mascara when I started to feel drowsy…yes, definitely the pills were kicking in.

At first, I was supposed to take only 1 (clonazepam) for just a few months. But those months turned into a year and 1 pill turned into 4. And here I am. With more pills than before, hardly ever being completely _out_ of this doziness-state I'm in, more delusional, and apparently my hallucinations had come back and even worse, because there was _no way in hell _I had just 'talked' to the oh-so-called 'God of Mischief'. It was my fucking mind playing very vivid and lucid tricks on me, again. '_Go Melrose_' I cheered sarcastically, as I threw the empty blisters to the little trashcan. I put my pyjamas on with my eyes barely open. How on Earth was I still standing, I will never know. I opened the bathroom door slowly and peeked out to see if he was there. _Silence._

"Loki…?"

Nothing.

"Hey, are you here?"- I felt SO stupid talking all by myself. It was more than obvious that there was nobody in here. There wasn't even a slight trace of him.

I sighed whilst getting into bed. '_I'm so tired I even imagined whole conversations_'. As soon as my face touched the pillow, everything went black.

I was woken up by the sound of a bird chirping happily on my balcony. As my meds started to wear off, I slowly came back to life. Yes, that's how I call it. The pills get me so knocked out sometimes that the next morning it feels as if I've been sleeping for_ days. _As my eyes started to gain focus, I got up from bed and headed towards the bathroom, still a bit clumsy. I took a long, refreshening shower, wrapped my pale body in some cozy towels and stepped out of it. I was in the middle of blow-drying my heair, with my head down, when I lifted my face up to take a look in the mirror and- _boom _

"Hello" he said with a grin plastered on his face

I automatically sreamed in sudden shock as I turned to face him, and accidentaly hit the mirror with my hand, breaking it into small pieces.

"Holy shit!" I said grasping for air, in disbelief.

"Well, that was certainly not the type of welcome one expects as a God. We'll have to work on that, I guess" -He said calmly, touching his hair.

"What the fuck, Loki!? How long have you been here…? – I swear I didn't want to know…

"Not as long as I, or _you_, wished, my dear." He paused and look straight at me- "So you shall not worry about that" he stated in a diplomatic but mocking voice.

"Well then…where were you? Where did you come from? What-

suddenly a rush of pain went through my hand and I gasped in agony. I lifted my right hand and watched in horror how the blood dripped from it and stained the floor.

Loki immediately took my hand in his hand and examined it. His green eyes suddenly filled with regret and pain.

"I am…I am terribly sorry for what I have caused you. I did not wish for this to happen. I…" His voice trailed off, he was obviously thinking about something.

"Here, come, my pet" he stated firmly, still holding my hand but in a gentle way and leading me toards the bedroom. I followed him without questioning him. He then proceeded to sit me in the corner of the bed- seeing that I was possibly at the edge of fainting- and said:

" Listen to me, Melorse. Everything will be all right. _Do you trust me_?"

Loki asked looking straight into my blue eyes. Our eyes fixed and locked for some seconds. I could feel his green eyes consuming me, the time seemed to stop. But…there was a hint of pain…anger, and tiredeness in them. Nonetheless, they were mesmerizing. So captivating…so…

I came back to reality and answered his question emotionless.

"Well…you tell me. Should I? I hope I could...I mean, I'd like to believe I could" –I said lowering my gaze, and biting my lip.

Loki smirked a little and replied:

"I can see you are not very fond of me right now"

"Well, you're actually responsible for _this_" I said sorely showing my injured hand, blood dripping from it like raindrops. It stung like hell.

Again, he held my bleeding hand and kneeled on the floor, next to my bed, so that our faces would be at the same level.

"Like I said. Do you trust me?"

"…Yes. Yes, I do."

He immediately closed his eyes and pressed both of his hands on mine, making me gasp with pain. A beautiful light emanated from his hands, green and golden flares surrounded them, and then, in a split of a second, they were gone.

Loki let go of my hand with a triumphant and pleased smile on his face.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed teasingly.

I looked at my hand and it was completely healed. –_What!?_

"Loki, what the f- I paused and rephrased what I was going to say-…_thanks_. That was nice of you…for a change"

"Oh, but you have not seen everything just yet. And, I_ can _be nice if I want to." He said frowning.

"We'll see about that"- I laughed. "And you haven't seen everything about me either" – I grinned

"I am sure you are full of surprises, aren't you? Well, I like that" –I saw a faint evil smile crossing his face.

"There's a world inside of me. That no one ever gets to see" I stated . "But trust me…I don't think you'll like _these_ surprises…" I said the last part almost inaudibly and half sad, hoping he hadn't picked up my broken tone or wasn't hearing me.

_But I knew he had listened. _


End file.
